This disclosure relates to blade outer air seals and, more particularly, to adjustable blade outer air seals.
Compressor sections and turbine sections of gas turbine engines typically include one or more stages of static vanes and rotating blades. A casing is typically provided circumferentially around the stages and a shroud inside of the casing provides a relatively tight clearance with tips of the rotating blades to reduce gas leakage. In some examples, a tip clearance control mechanism adjusts the radial position of the shroud. Typically, the shroud is indirectly moved by moving the case or other support structure, for example, which inhibits the ability to move the shroud quickly and precisely.